Pumpkin Pie, Baby Powder, and Spring
by KandHforever
Summary: Just a short light story on the smells of the hosts. It may be a used idea, but it's fairly original. Surprising Kyoya at the end...better than sounds. NEW: I'm now expanding so please read. It's pretty good I think.
1. Chapter 1

Hey yo.

I have here for you a very unoriginal idea that has been used many times I'm sure. But, and I don't mean to brag, I think I have some very different ideas in mine. Just think about some.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own squat. Seriously, if I did I would be working on creating a hot girl for Hika, not writing about how they smell.**

* * *

Hikaru

He always smelt like pumpkin pie. Spicy, fiery, temperamental cinnamon. It seemed his hair was infused with it, for it never went away. Maybe it was the hair dye that did it some odd way, but you could count on Hikaru coming to school smelling like a pumpkin pie. It was comforting in some ways, in others it made you tense, somewhat depending on his mood. It seemed that the when he was mad, the smell radiated from him; like the pie was burning. When he was normal or bored, it was sweet; a beautiful scent to be associated with. Fresh baked. Delicious. It truly never left him, and every night Kaoru falls asleep to the aroma of sweet, savory pumpkin pie.

Kaoru

Kaoru, on the other hand, had an entirely different scent. He reminded many people of mint. A somewhat unfitting smell for him if one just looked on the surface. But underneath, it was smooth, rich, and even somewhat sweet. On the other hand, it could be cold and harsh. Most found his smell confusing. But they didn't know him well enough. He could be understanding and nice, but on occasion we find him as calculating as Kyouya. Imagine falling asleep to decadent mint every night… the smell lingering even after he leaves. One might call this bliss…

Haruhi

Haruhi always smells like fresh bread. Maybe it was from cooking so much, but it is unmistakable. It makes no sense really. Except for one thing: almost everyone loves the smell of hot bread just out of the oven. It relaxes us and makes us feel at ease. We long to take that first bite…

Tamaki

In one word, Tamaki smelled like a baby; like powder. A very comforting smell that many girls go ga-ga over. It reminds you of hope, dreams, and innocents. This is exactly what Tamaki is. His, though, unlike the twins, is more neutral. You could smell the twins from feet away, but his was subtle. Maybe this is so the girls have to get closer to get a whiff of this lovely scent that they loved so?

Mori

There is no denying it, Mori smells like a babbling brook. Subtle, yes. Makes you look and listen? Also yes. Although he is not one for conversation, when he does speak, wonderful and thought filled words come out. And everyone listens. Similarly, brooks aren't the smelliest things in the world, but when you finally experience the smell of the fresh water, you can bet you are giving it your full attention. But calm can turn too deadly in the blink of an eye. Mori can be relaxing by the window one minute, defending Hunny the next.

Hunny

Hunny smells like most people would describe as 'grandma's cookies'. Does this smell not bring back wonderful memories of your youth and innocents? It isn't that he just smells like cookies, but there is also this warm, welcoming aroma that awards it the title of 'grandma's'. Why wouldn't you love something that reminded you of someone or something so dear to you? Possibly this is part of his appeal. Why not coo over Grandma's cookies?

Kyouya

Kyouya's smell is the most confusing. In one word, he smells like _spring_. When he walks into the room, it fills with the unmistakable scent of lilac, honeysuckle, roses, and newly fallen rain. Now, all the other host's smells somewhat make sense. So, why does this calculating genius smell like spring, of all things? Spring brings new hope and determination to all living things. New goals are set, some are reached. Like for the animals that have spent the cold winter months wishing, praying for the beautiful light of a new season. Of Spring. They have had to live every day the same all winter, just waiting. Waiting to break out into something amazing, beautiful, wonderful. They wait for their chance to shine in the new world of Spring. Perhaps Tamaki was Kyouya's Spring?

* * *

**I'm going to leave it to you to think Kyoya's through. Hey, do me a favor and seriously think about Kyouya's for a minute. I want to know what you think so review!! But really, think about Kyouya's and tell me if it made no sense. Personally, I think it is perfect, but tell me what you think. Oh, and I couldn't think of anything origoanl for Haruhi, so I asked my mom to say a word: she said 'bread.' And I'm like, 'okay, I can work with this...'**

**Tell me if I sucked or if you loved it and wish to marry it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Hikaru

"I thought we were your friends!" Hikaru jumped up off his stoll and yelled. "If we were your friends you wouldn't need him!" Hikaru ran up to his and Kaoru's room they were staying in.

"Hika-"

~oxo~

I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was Hikaru and Haruhi's first real fight caused by another man, er, boy really. I could almost see him sizzling, just wishing to keel over then and there. He still did't know that he loved Haruhi and seemed less and less content with it each day. Of course I had to help.

Have you ever known someone that got mad easily? That would be Hikaru for me. And have you noticed how you can just tell when they are about to get mad? You don't know how, you just know?

I have a theory.

Smell.

Hikaru smells like pumpkin pie. All. The. Time.

I'm not the first or the only one to notice, either. If he is mad, he radiates. Just steams.  
But if he is happy, like when he is with Haruhi, it is more subtle and sweet. The true Hitachiin Hikaru, and I would know. But we don't see that much because he is always mad or angry or sad or...any other negative feeling, really.

Maybe if he grew up a little he would always smell so sweet and savory.

Or maybe if Haruhi loved him back?

* * *

Okay girls, tell me what I should improve on. Or guys. I don't judge :).

This was a request and so, being bored, I decided it wasn't a bad idea. I guess this is what she mean by 'expand'?

So, here's the plan. There is going to be a little sweet chapter like this for the rest of the characters. But I want ideas. I want help coming up with good moments from the manga that will help to describe their scent, k? Also, this doesn't have a pairing, but probably a mini pairing for each story. Okay, so help me!

Next up is:

Kaoru Hitachiin, mint.

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

"Haruhi, I love you. But Hikaru is more important to me, and he always will be."

~oxo~

Truth be told, I was a little hurt at being told I would always be second best to Hikaru. And there he goes again, being both sweet and painfully straightforward at the same time...he loves Hikaru so much.

I'm almost jealous.

Kaoru would give up anything for Hikaru. Even his life if that was how it had to be.

But, as weird and totally random it seems, I noticed something while he was breaking my heart. He smelled sweet; like soft mint. As to how this is relevant, I am not sure.

Mint seems _so_ Kaoru though, doesn't it? It's strong but sweet; a perfect balance. It's protective, but still knows when to stop and let go.

I always take what people say with a grain of salt. But, Kaoru baby, I believe you.

Hikaru will always be more important to you than I am. And now for some reason I'm craving Chamomile tea right now.

Chamomile...and mint.

* * *

Okay...it wasn't as cute as I hoped it would be, but I couldn't make it super-cute. It's more...touching I suppose. and OOC but that's okay. This is a fanfic, after all.

Just for your knowlege, I just drank some tea. I also just spilled some tea on myself...

Review along with any stray ideas you might have. I'm in a writing mood right now and I'll take ideas for oneshots, if you have an idea your to lazy to expand on. :)


	4. Chapter 4: super sucky chapter!

Sorry I haven't updated this for so long...I don't like Haruhi's and I can't come up with anything so expect this to be pathetic. Just saying.

* * *

I may have not known Haruhi for that long, but I do know one thing. She comes in many 'flavors', each of which is more dynamic and fascinating than the last.

She's never quite the same person twice. I don't know if this is because the club or because she is just a person who's philosophies change.

Call me simple minded, but I can't help to be reminded of bread.

Bread can be made with so many different fillings and flavors. Banana, cranberry, and even chocolate. Each and every one unique and very, very different from the last.

And if you were very close to her, you might think you could vaguely smell fresh-out-of-the-oven bread...

* * *

This sucks a lot. I don't really like Haruhi to begin with so I didn't have to much inspiration for this. Sorry

If you couldn't tell, that was Kyouya talking.

Okay, I NEED IDEAS! Tell me of a line from the anime or manga that would be good for the next character and I'll write around that, K?

Next is:

TAMAKI, BABY POWDER

It will be from Haruhi's POV, so pleeeease send me ideas! I need them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ima skip all the snazzy stuff this time. I just don't own Ouran.

* * *

The airport was now empty, as the plane had just taken off. The wind was blowing and Tamaki and I were standing there, looking at the plan that was now almost out of sight.

I had to tell him sooner and now seemed like the perfect time.

"I love you sempai." he looked down at me and smiled, then fell to his knees.

"I love you too Haruhi!"~

Did you know the smell that attracts women most is baby powder? I believe it. Why else would I love this idiot?

Theirs something captivating about it. It's light and if you don't get close enough...it's gone. Even I can't resist.

It must be a body wash because it's everywhere, if you just get close enough. Maybe that's why he had the most clients in high school?

I don't know. It's one of the Earth's mysteries that may never be solved, and if you did solve it, all the excitement would be lost.

Not that I could ever be bored with my loving husband.

* * *

A baby is born every three seconds.

3  
2  
1...

Happy birthday.

And please review. I know I don't update this enough and I'm not writing long chapters, but there is the Kyouya one in a few chapters...*sigh* that will be a long rant knowing me.


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot about this story totally! I'd so stupid.

* * *

_"Takashi...I hate you!" Hunny yelled at his beloved cousin. Mori tripped and fell to the ground._

I could never, ever hate Takashi. He has never turned away from me, even when I changed from a tough martial arts expert to what I am now. A cute, happy, real 18 year old that loves cake and bunnies. That is what I am, and even though that isn't what my family expects from me, that is who I am and Takashi excepts that.

I can be demanding and whiny, but he puts up with that and is patient. He remains calm and collected. Like a brook in the middle of nowhere.

I'm sure right now, though, he is falling apart; like water when a storm hits. Takashi is an emotional human being too, just like me.

He just doesn't know how to express that with words, only actions. Brooks are quiet, too. But they have a loving nature to them...you feel like you can pick daisies by it and talk to it, because you just know it is listening. You can trust it with all your secrets, because they couldn't possibly tell anyone.

Takashi wouldn't do that either. That's why I love him so much. Takashi will always silently look over me.

* * *

This one is really short. I decided to keep it short and sweet, because Mori isn't a man of words, and I wanted to reflect that. Don't hate me. Okay, so REVIEW! Hunny is next up!


	7. I'm sorry I forgot you!

YESS! After this I will have updated all my active stories in the same day! I'm going to see how many review I get total!

* * *

Hunny always reminded me of my Nanna's sugar cookies (even though I don't like her that much). He's warm and inviting with a sugary coating.

He helped me when Hikaru and I had that fight. The advice he gave me helped a lot, and I'm sure without it Hikaru and my relationship would be ashes by now. He's my savior in a way.

When you look at Hunny, he looks like a five year old straight from Grandma's house. Well fed and full of love and kisses. He holds that love in his stuffed bunny and willing shares it with everyone he meets, even though his Grandma is long gone and can no longer refill it. He's always positive and will give any newcomer a equal chance.

I'm a little jealous. His Nanna cared enough to make him that lovely animal, but all mine ever did was steal Hikaru and mine's artwork. I'd love to take a trip to his old Grandma's house and share a day with him, full of fresh out of the oven sugar cookies, with an extra helping of love that only she can give.

* * *

hi. I wish I had my Nanny now too!  
*Cries*

I'm okay. I've said this is ALL of my stories. I would like a recipe for a desert that you love. And, since I've said this in multiple stories, if you have sent on in don't worry about it. Or if you don't like sweets. Just if you have one that kicks butt and that you love, or think I might. I love chocolate.

AND REVIEW FOR YOUR GRANDMOTHER! *sobs in corner of woe*


	8. Chapter 8

_Kyouya_

My best friend I meet about two years ago. What I noticed about him was that he seemed to have, in a way, given up. He just waited in the shadows, doing what he could do without stepping out of his shadow and into the sun. He was so cold to me in a way. I knew that he only wanted to please me because of my last name. _Suoh_.

But I was a challenge. I made him want to come out and be the best he can be. Forget his brothers, they can life their own life well out of his. But Kyouya? He's talented.

Everyone seemed to like Kyouya for the most part. The thing that drew me to him (besides the fact that I love adventure) is his smell. I had to try to get close to him to really smell it. Flowers? No. Fresh linen? Not quite.

_Spring._ After months and months of trying to get close to him, it happened. I smelled the scent of something young and new; something hopeful for the future. He seemed to have a new lease on life, too. I don't mean to gloat, but I think it was because of me.

I love Kyouya like a brother or a lover. I don't want him to waste his life in hibernation again.

* * *

It is done! lol I'm happy!


End file.
